


Bright Eyes

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: yeah, that's my love [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boy Squad, Dancing, Fluff, Girl Squad - Freeform, Hanging Out, Happy, Karaoke, M/M, Shenanigans, isak can sing, jonas is a meme lord, magnus has no inside voice, talented isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak is a great singer. Several people are surprised. Happy karaoke where nothing hurts and Isak sings to his boyfriend.





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> After today's clip, I think we can all use this. 
> 
> From the prompts: 
> 
> Isak serenading Even (bc now we know Tarjei can actually sing irl) as a joke at first but then it gets serious bc Even can't keep his eyes off him
> 
> I just wanted to say how much I adore your stories could you do isak singing and surprising everyone with how good he is?! Bonus points if he doesn't realise anyone is listening till the last minute queue embarrassed isak and soft evak fluff
> 
> Title from Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler

The group had decided on karaoke because ‘no, we aren’t going paintballing after what happened last time, Jonas’. 

Noora had decided to share her knowledge of Isak’s daily shower opera which in no way, at least he wants to believe, contributed to the decision. One thing led to another and here they are. Three hours later, huddled together for warmth staring up at the dim building’s bright pink neon sign. It doesn’t look like any sort of a bar, club, or health-code-approved venue, but Eskild said it was the best and the reviews claimed that they allowed underaged people in, so it was really their best shot. 

Isak scribbles down his name after a few drinks and prods from Jonas, and when his turn comes, his heart is hammering in his throat.

Even cheers more loudly than necessary, wolf-whistling and jumping up and down like a fan with front row tickets and Isak feels his face flush.

“Uh, this song is dedicated to my boyfriend.” Even lets out another loud cheer, and Isak pushes his hair out of his face, laughing. The music starts, and Isak finds the small blue screen that shows the lyrics. He clears his throat and comes in at (approximately) the right time. 

“Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you’re never coming round.” His voice cracks slightly, but he keeps going. “Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.” As he keeps singing he gets more relaxed, forgetting where he is almost completely. When he gets to the chorus, even he’s surprised by how loud and...good he sounds. “And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever.” Truly, this is the song he sings in the shower, so he has a lot of practice.

He knows he’s overdoing it. By a lot. But fuck it, everyone in here is drunk, nobody cares. At least he hopes they don’t.

He points at Even, winking, and keeps going, making it through the chorus without breaking or making a mistake. By the time he gets to the end he’s actually sad it’s over, as opposed to his anxiety at the beginning.

“You’ve been holding out on us bro!” Magnus says, running over to Isak as he steps off the stage. 

“I guess?” He half asks, reaching up to adjust his hair again, wishing, not for the first time that night, that he’d worn a snapback. 

“You guess?” Even asks, raising eyebrows. He’s smiling so hard it makes Isak’s chest tighten. “My boyfriend is ready for Broadway,” he says, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Isak blushes, pressing a kiss back on Even’s cheek. 

“It’s really nothing. I just...it’s fun. I like it. It doesn’t mean I’m good or anything,” he says, and Jonas claps him on the shoulder. It’s then he sees Sana standing in the midst of the group, her arms crossed, the typical unreadable, slightly amused, look on her face.

“I’m very honest,” she starts, and Isak braces himself for the critiques. “After you calmed down and got over your nerves it was surprisingly good. You have some talent. Poor song choice, but I’ll forgive it.” He smiles. 

“Thanks,” he says, and she smiles back before heading back over to where the girls are sitting. 

“I love you,” Even whispers, wrapping Isak in a tight hug, and he takes a moment to enjoy the warmth before pulling back and giving him a proper kiss.

“I love you too.”

“I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!” Magnus shouts over the (really quite off key) singer. “WE SHOULD DO THIS ALL THE TIME.”

“No thank you,” Noora says, covering her ears at one shriek from the girl on stage. 

“I think he means hang out?” Mahdi says, looking to Magnus for confirmation. He nods. 

“I’M SO DRUNK! THIS IS AMAZING!”

“Magnus has no concept of inside voice,” Jonas says drily. 

“FUCK OFF MEME LORD. I’M DANCING.”

“Maybe he has the right idea,” Even says, smiling and taking Isak’s hand. Before Isak is entirely aware of what’s happening, Even manages to pull him out onto the dance floor. 

“Evvveeeennn,” he draws out when his boyfriend starts bopping along to the badly sung music.

“You’re not embarrassed are you?” Even asks, his eyes widening.

“No!” Isak says too quickly. 

“It’s ok,” Even says, leaning in to talk into Isak’s ear. “It’s just us. You like to dance at home.” It’s true. Once Isak stopped teasing Even and joined in on the impromptu lip syncs, he found that he actually had a fun. Maybe not enough fun to do it in front of other people, though. But Even….he always gets a full faced smile whenever Isak allows himself to be dragged into the dancing and fooling around. He’ll do anything to make Even smile.

So, they dance until the bar closes, and Isak falls asleep with his head on Even’s shoulder in the cab home. Maybe tomorrow Isak will sing in their shower - but only if Even makes him. And Isak knows he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
